Our Little Secret
by Fallen Autumn
Summary: When Harry and Hermione try to hide something from Ron, it almost tears their friendship apart. A secret romance and turmoil through friendship all in one Harry Potter filled one shot.


**Our Little Secret**

"Harry, we shouldn't do this. We'll get into trouble."

"Shh, Hermione, really, I know you're worried about breaking the rules but that's never stopped you before."

"I'm not talking about wandering the halls at night!"

"Well, then, what is it?"

"I, I just don't know if we should be doing this."

"Do you really think that Ron will be that concerned? I mean, I don't like Lavender either, but he's hurting you. I'm not saying you should do this to hurt him back, but I thought you were trying to move on. I thought you cared about—"

"Oh, but Harry I do care! I just think it's too soon."

"Hermione, did you think for one second that I'd ever do something that you didn't want to? That I would ever force you into it?"

"Just, not now. I'm not sure what to think. I'm so confused, conflicted. I can't think what it will do for him to find out that we, that we're. . ."

Harry pulled Hermione into a loving embrace, wrapping his strong arms around her thin frame. Hermione exhaled and relaxed; burying her face into Harry's robes. She wrapped her arms around Harry's torso, pulling him in closer.

Harry smiled, "don't worry babe, it can just be our little secret for now."

Hermione rolled out of bed feeling absolutely exhausted. She had stayed up most of the night talking to Harry. She was worried about him. Hell, she was worried about them being together. She felt like she had wasted far too much time trying to capture Ron's attention. He never fully grasped her affections for him; at least if he did he sure didn't do anything about it. Then after the Lavender incident, Hermione didn't think she could ever feel the same about Ron.

_Why would he be with a girl like that? Did he really just want someone to snog? He has no sense of morals, whatsoever. I can't even believe I ever thought of being with him. _

And yet, Hermione worried about her blooming romance with her other best friend, Harry Potter. He had always been there for her and cared for her. After she realized these affections were returned by Harry, she fell fast. Why did she care so much about what Ron thought? Would it really be that bad if everyone learned that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were together?

As Hermione drifted about the room preparing for a long day of Monday classes, she continued to think confusing and befuddling thoughts. Today would be no help in sorting things out, either. They had double potions after breakfast together and Harry was still using that mysterious book. At least the three were collectively on speaking terms.

Hermione made one last attempt at taming her hair before she scooped up her school bag, heavily laden with books. She was downright determined to make the most of this day, and she managed to keep that mindset all the way down the stairs and into the Common Room. Suddenly, her spirit fell, Ron was waiting for her before breakfast, sans _Lavender._

"Um, hey Ron."

"Hi Hermione," Ron sheepishly stared at his feet, rubbing his left arm.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast? I'm sorry I took so long to get ready, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Oh, uh, not long no."

"Do you want to wait for Harry too? Isn't he coming down?"

"Actually, I was supposed to tell you that Harry's running a bit behind and he'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Ah," Hermione smiled. She figured he might be sleepy after that late-night talk. "So then, let's go."

"Actually. . ." Ron avoided Hermione's gaze looking as if he would rather sink into a pit than stare up into her face.

"What is it Ron?"

"I'm waiting for Lavender. She asked me to go to breakfast with her. I couldn't bloody well say no, I mean, we are dating," Ron shrugged.

Hermione held her composure, trying to remind herself that she didn't care one iota what Ron did for breakfast, it was really none of her business.

"Right then, see you in potions." And without as much as a wave, Hermione walked straight past Ron and out of the common room, travelling as fast as her short legs would take her.

Ron didn't move from his spot, holding his breath before whispering to himself, "well that was awkward."

Hermione was chewing the last bit of her toast, looking over her Potions textbook when Harry came scrambling through the Great Hall towards her. He looked a mess, with his tie askew and shoelaces untied. Hermione smiled to herself and continued to read.

"Hey Mione," Harry panted when he'd finally reached her side.

"It looks like you've missed breakfast; we need to be off to potions."

"Please don't be upset, I asked Ron to tell you I'd be late. I had no idea that someone would have jinxed the showers as well. You do _not_ want to know the story behind that one."

"Just as well, I needed to study before class anyway. At least you missed _that _as well," Hermione pointed towards Ron and Lavender who were so wrapped up in each other, you'd think they were a mass of Gillyweed.

Harry cringed and Hermione turned away from the writhing, indecent couple as she collected her bag. The pair walked out of the Great Hall. As Hermione tried to heft her heavy bag into a more comfortable spot, Harry reached for it.

"Here, just let me carry it."

"Harry, no! What if someone sees?" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked down at her with a skeptical expression on his face. "Really Mione? Do you think people will think twice if a friend helps another friend carry her books?"

Hermione blushed and hurried up the steps a little faster. She didn't know how to respond but she knew she was being quite ridiculous.

The pair reached their tables and began preparing the potion that was displayed on the front board. Professor Slughorn sat at the front of the class, waiting for people to really get into the potion before he made his rounds.

Ten minutes later, Ron hurried in and shuffled to his desk hoping his absence wouldn't be noticed. His hair was disheveled and, what Harry jokingly referred to as LavLav love bites, covered his face and neck. Neither Harry nor Hermione said a word to Ron, knowing that it would only draw attention to his tardiness.

"Ah Weatherby! I see you've finally decided to join us. Well I do hope you can keep up with the potion today, it's a tad bit tricky. But you know I will have to take 5 points from Gryffindor; being late does not reflect well on your character," Professor Slughorn chortled at his own words and began wandering around the room, taking peaks into the various cauldrons.

Harry glowered, Gryffindor was always losing points. "Nice going Ron," he mumble under his breath.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I couldn't get away from her!" Ron whispered back as he lit a fire under his cauldron. "You know, she's not half bad if you'd be willing to give her a chance. I mean she is my girlfriend and yet you act like she has the black plague or something."

Harry remained silent. He really didn't like Lavender and he didn't like how Ron had blown off Hermione. But in a twisted sense, Ron's ignorance had allowed Hermione to see just how much Harry cared for her; a blessing in disguise. For that, Harry supposed he could be happy for Ron and Lavender.

"Ron, okay, I'll try to be better about that."

"Thanks."

Hermione listened on quietly as she continued work on her potion. Maybe today would be the day that she told Ron about her new relationship. Maybe he could handle it; maybe she'd be okay with it. _This is so stupid_, Hermione thought once again_, Why do I care? Is it because I still have feelings for Ron? I, no, I couldn't. It's me and Harry that are meant to be and Ron will just have to deal. I mean, I was actually worried last year that anything between Ron and myself would break up the trio, now I've landed myself with Harry. Maybe we shouldn't tell him._

But these conflicting feelings consumed Hermione, almost to the point that she wasn't able to concentrate on the potion she was making. She loved Harry, but keeping it a secret was eating him up and she couldn't bear to see him in pain.

The class period ended in a blur and Hermione gathered up her books. She wasn't really paying attention to either Harry or Ron and walked out of the class behind him. That was unfortunate.

Lavender was waiting outside the classroom for Ron and just as he stepped out she tackled him with cooing noises of Won-Won and Ickle-Ronnikins. Hermione gagged to see such an obscene display of affection.

"Ugh, Ron, seriously?" Harry whispered to Hermione before turning and heading up the stairs.

Hermione followed quickly behind him, "He'll be late for Charms if she keeps him much longer."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry chortled without slowing his pace.

Hermione remained silent, trying to keep up with Harry, who just continued to walk faster. They were heading down a fourth floor corridor they didn't usually take to get to Charms.

"Um, Harry? Where are we going?"

Harry remained silent and continued forward; the halls were relatively empty in this part of the castle.

Harry turned abruptly and walked behind a tapestry and through a hidden passageway.

Hermione mentally face-palmed, "of course! I totally forgot about this little short-cut, I—"

Before Hermione had a chance to say another word, Harry had turned around and coiled his right arm around her waist and placed his left hand on the back of her head. Without so much as a blink Harry pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

Hermione made a muffled little sound of surprise when she realized what exactly Harry was doing, but she quickly found herself responding. She tilted her head up towards Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. His lips were so moist and soft it was hard to resist.

Harry tightened his grip around Hermione's waist and deepened the kiss. He parted his lips ever so slightly and exhaled, his breath mingling and mixing with hers. Hermione turned her heard to the side to catch her breath and Harry kissed her cheek, then her jaw bone and down her neck.

Her heart beat even faster as Harry's kisses trailed up and down the side of her neck; his kisses were becoming truly intoxicating. She turned her head back towards Harry and her lips found his to lock into another heated kiss.

Harry was the one to manage the willpower to break away. Hermione leaned against the cold, stone wall for support, breathing heavily.

"Wow, Harry, I—"

Harry looked at Hermione and actually blushed, "I, uh, well I couldn't help it."

Hermione smiled and sighed, "Couldn't help it?"

"It's just, well, I just wanted to kiss you and I know you don't like public displays of affection and I, ah." Harry looked down at his feet.

Hermione smiled and leaped in to hug Harry. "Oh Harry, you're so cute!"

"I learn from the best," Harry replied as he nuzzled his face in Hermione's bushy hair.

Hermione giggled, "You know what? Why don't we tell people? I'm being so silly, keeping this a secret. Let's tell Ron—everyone—that Harry Potter is dating Hermione Granger."

"I think that's a _wonderful_ idea." Harry smiled broadly.

And for once, Hermione skipped class and didn't care: not one little bit.

Hermione sat nervously on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry sat next to her and squeezed her hand gently.

"It's okay, hon" Harry smiled.

"I just, it already seems like we're losing Ron and if we tell him we're together we might lose his friendship all together. He'll forever feel like a third wheel!"

"Hermione, if he's really our friend, he'll understand. I promise."

"I really hope you're right."

"Don't worry. I'm here to do this with you."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and could see the warmth and love in his face.

Hermione smiled and thought to herself that everything would turn out okay.

It was fortunate that right at that moment, Ron stepped into the Common Room, without Lavender draped around him. He looked both relieved and exhausted. Spotting Hermione and Harry over by the fire, Ron headed over and sat on a chair facing the pair.

"Hey guys, it seems I finally have a Lavender-free moment. What have you been up to?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up sheepishly but didn't say anything. It was Harry who finally spoke up.

"Actually, we kind of feel like we've put you out of the loop, Ron."

Ron snorted, "Bloody hell, is that an understatement."

"I guess that's fair. There's something we haven't been telling you, but if it's okay I'd like to just ask something first."

"Okay, I don't see why not," Ron remarked.

"Well, I've been seeing Hermione for a while now in a romantic sense, and I wanted to ask. . ."

Harry reached into his pocket and directed the rest of the question to Hermione.

"Hermione, would you marry me?" And with that Harry opened his hand to reveal a lovely engagement ring, with a solitaire emerald gem on a gold band.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What!" Hermione squeaked.

"Surprise," and Harry smiled.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi, I suppose that's a very weird sort of one shot and not exactly my style but I thought I would give my hand at a serious curve ball and some overly sappy romance. Comments are always appreciated._


End file.
